Torre Eiffel
by irmmm
Summary: Es mi primer fic, soy nueva en esto , no me mateis! Matt quiere declararse a Sora, pero tiene miedo, ¿Conseguirá decirselo? Sorato.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Takeru con cierto tono de impaciencia.

-No me presiones.-Contestó Matt con nerviosismo y mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para nada?-Volvió a preguntar.

-¡Nadie te obligó a venir!-Dijo Matt con algo de enfado, pero los nervios volvieron al instante.

Un silencio invadió el momento, acompañado de una brisa de aire que azotó los cabellos rubios de los dos hermanos, mientras el mayor seguía con sus movimientos nerviosos sujetando un pequeño paquete perfectamente envuelto.

-Matt…-Dijo rompiendo el silencio el pequeño.-Mírala.

Yamato dirigió su mirada hacia el mar, donde en la orilla se encontraba la única razón por la que estaba allí, por la que se comportaba así; Sora Takenouchi. La chica paseaba por la playa en aquel día frío y gris de invierno. Takeru y Yamato se encontraban en la arena, no muy lejos de ella pero lo suficiente para que no les viera.

El rubio tragó saliva y notó como le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué?, Ni él lo sabía. Era el efecto que la pelirroja tenía sobre él.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? ¿O vas a ir ahí y dárselo?-Insistío Takeru, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y… y si no le gusta?-Dijo Con inseguridad.- Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿por qué iba a querer un regalo mío?

-No digas tonterías Matt.-Takeru estaba serio.- Es Sora.

-Ya sé que es Sora.-Contestó algo confundido.- ¿Pero Por qué le va a hacer ilusión que un tío como yo, que ya apenas habla con ella vaya allí y le hable? ¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué eres tú Matt!- Afirmó Takeru aún más serio, dejando a Matt sorprendido y aún más confundido.-¿Crees que eres el único que se ha fijado en ella? No Matt, pero ella no quiere a cualquiera, mientras tú estás aquí ella está allí sola.

Entonces Yamato se atrevió a mirar una vez más hacia el mar, donde Sora aún seguía. Empezó a sentir aún más fuerte el dolor en el pecho que llevaba un rato sintiendo, y intentando evitar sin éxito. La tenía allí, delante de sus ojos, de sus intensos ojos azules.

Su hermano menor, no dejaba de mirarle. Yamato empezó a caminar, despacio, dejándose llevar, ahora mismo su mente no era capaz de pensar coherentemente, se podría decir que se dejó guiar por su corazón.

Cada vez se acercaba más hacia ese perfecto cabello rojizo, más y más hasta que allí estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

A cada paso que daba ese dolor en el pecho aumentaba. El rubio estaba a punto de abandonar, darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino, pero la pelirroja se giró antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-¿Matt?-Pregunto en un hilo de voz tranquilo y dulce.

-Ho..hola.-Esas palabras apenas sonaron, ya que los nervios en ese momento no le dejaban ni articular palabra.-Hola Sora.-Dijo de nuevo con un tono más propio de él, a lo que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?-Continuó ella acercándose un poco más hacia Yamato.-Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Bien, la verdad es que estoy bien…- Respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el pequeño paquete que tenía en la mano. Cuando por fin reaccionó y decidió preguntarle que tal estaba ella, Sora se adelantó.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó señalando al paquete.

-Ahhh, pues… un regalo, bueno es una tontería, no importa.-Lo único que quería hacer es salir corriendo de aquella playa, pero no, ya había llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Es para mí?-Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí.-Fue lo único que pudo contestar.-Pero es una tontería.-Volvió a repetir, soltando una risa floja.

-Seguro que no.-Dijo ella aún algo sonrojada.-Pero no te tenías que haber molestado.-Sonrió.

Yamato solo pudo estirar el brazo y entregarle el regalo mientras miraba hacia el suelo, no tenía el suficiente valor de mirarla a los ojos, a esos ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches.

Sora comenzó a desenvolver el regalo con delicadeza, quitando el papel, había una pequeña cajita, donde de ella sacó una pequeña figurita de la Torre Eiffel.

-Es preciosa Matt-Dijo sin parar de observarla mientras la sostenía en la palma de su mano.-Gracias.-Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, haciendo que los nervios de Yamato desaparecieran un poco, y consiguiéndole sacar una sincera sonrisa a él también.

-Bueno, fui a Paris a visitar a mi abuelo y me acordé de vosotros…de ti.-Suavizó esas últimas palabras.-Me alegro de que te guste.-Tragó saliva y levantó la mirada.

Sora no dijo nada, simplemente guardó la figurita en la cajita con cuidado y la metió en su bolsa. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, y cuando El rubio estaba a punto de despedirse, Sora lo abrazó, fuerte pero de una manera delicada. Él respondió y la rodeó con sus brazos, refugiándola en su pecho. Era más que un simple abrazo amistoso. Todos los nervios habían desaparecido, el único miedo que sentía Yamato era el de tener que separarse de ella.

A lo lejos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se encontraba Takeru observándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¨Enorabuena, hermano.¨ Pensaba mientras se alejaba.


End file.
